I Wish
by Elephantom66
Summary: Amy just wanted to live the life she always wanted, but instead she'll let the pain and truth take her away.
1. Chapter 1

The ending of this story is death. I know it's a harsh ending, but I had no reason for life anymore. I didn't want to go through this pain alone. It was too much for me and I just could not do it anymore. From what I thought death was, it was a new start at life. Yes, I did die once in my lifetime, but not on purpose. I've been in situations where I thought I would die in, but didn't. Did I want to die in those moments? Hell yes. Anyways, my story doesn't start with any special. I was a normal girl doing my everyday thing. I went to school, worked and hung out with my friends. There was nothing more to me until stuff happened to me. No one knew what was going on, they didn't see me changing.

Anyways, my name is Amy. I'm a little broken in my life. I don't do the dating thing that everyone seems to love. I'm living with my parents, and I am in college. It's my first year in college and I'm mainly doing everything online. I hate going to campus and I just know I wouldn't like anyone there. The teachers I wouldn't mind, it's just other students that I wouldn't like to interact with. I work in retail and that is the place that has made me 'sick' of life. No one knows about it expect for my little pet guinea pig. Her name is Rose because it fits her.

I'm about to leave for the mall to go Christmas shopping with my friend, Cream. I've known her since high school and she's really the only friend that I still talk since we finished high school. We have each other's back and nothing could pull us apart. I drove to Cream's house and texted her when I got there. I saw some boys playing outside in their driveway. They were just playing basketball.

"Stupid guys." I said to myself.

Cream finally got in my car and I drove us to the mall. We talked and gossip about random stuff. Cream has been talking to some boy for a couple of months now. Cream isn't the type to throw herself out there. She knew what she wanted and from what I know this guy seemed nice to her. Very charming and thoughtful. It was nice to see that some guys were raised the right way.

"Oh my god. Did you know that Rouge finally had her baby?"

Rouge used to be my best friend. She is very insecure about herself. It's almost as if Rouge always needed someone in her life. Rouge had a hard life growing up though. She was on the heaver side, and didn't have her parents. Her dad left her and her mom put her up for adoption. She was living from foster parent to foster parent. Finally she found a 'stable' home. There was this guy who 'liked' her, but he only wanted one thing from her. He got what he wanted and left.

"I remember we used to talk all the time' I said.

"I still can't believe she asked you for $200!"

"Yep. I still haven't seen a cent of it back. But I have enough money."

"She was always a little different."

"I don't know how she'll afford it. She barely makes enough money for herself."

"Now she's dating a drug addict."

"Oh, even better!"

Cream and I talked more about the friends we used to have. Lot of people from high school have gotten pregnant, dropped out of college, don't have jobs and are homeless. I don't why people want to have kids so early when they know they can't take care of kids. It just blows my mind. Luckily, Cream and I think alike on important topics. Her and I grew up with parents who had rules for us. We know what's right and wrong.

"So anyways, what are you going to get your parents?" Cream asked.

"My mom likes to workout so maybe a new yoga mat for her."

Cream and I walked into the mall. There was an exercise store so we went in there first. We looked at clothes and equipment they had there. I know we had to go here last since the yoga mat will be a little heavy. Cream wanted to go into some clothing stores. We actually bought some stuff for ourselves. Cream already got something for her dad, she just needed something for her mom.

"I know you're not really close with your mom, but what does she like?" I asked.

"She likes to cook food."

"Does she need a new knife set?"

Cream actually thought about that. It was a good idea. We saw a stand somewhere on the second floor of the mall. We walked around trying to find that stand. Finally, we found it and Cream's purchased the knife set. We ate at the food court and talk some more. Cream was also texting Tails at the same time. I didn't mind it, Cream was really happy. I ate my food and checked my bank accounts. I had a lot of money saved up. My parents pay for my college too, it's really nice. I could pay for it on my own, but my dad won't let me for some odd reason.

"Tails is here at the mall." Cream said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hurry up and eat, he said he's coming to the food court."

Cream and I quickly finished our food. I threw our trash away just before Tails got to our table. Cream got up and hugged him. I shook hands with him. Tails seemed a little shy at first. We all sat down at the table. Tails was also doing some shopping with his friends. I guess his friends were not at the mall yet. Cream just starred at Tails the whole time. After a while, Tails' watch started to flash blue.

"Well, I got to go." Tails said. "My friends are waiting now."

"We can walk with you." Cream said standing up and giving me a look.

"Yea, it'll be fun." I said.

Cream and I followed Tails. I guess they were downstairs waiting for Tails. They were all the way on the other side of the mall though. Finally, we made it to the other side of the mall. There were two people waiting for him. It looked like they were arguing with each other. Tails ran over to them and got in the middle of them. Cream and I stood back a little just in case something went wrong.

"This is Silver and Knuckles." Tails said.

"There's a lot that bothers me with you!" Knuckles yelled.

"Just calm down. We have to guests." Silver said.

Silver shook our hands and brushed his quills back. He looked cute. Cream and I used to go to high school with Knuckles. We already knew each other. We all walked for a while. I knew Cream and I had to leave. I knew her mom was going to start to call asking where she was. Cream's mom wasn't the brightest person ever. We left the mall just in time to skip rush hour. Cream parked in my driveway and we hugged goodbye. I made sure I had all my bags too. I went inside and headed upstairs to my room.

"How was it, Amy?" My mother asked entering my room.

"It was good. I saw Tails."

"Oh really? That's great."

"Yea, he's super shy though."

My mom left and went downstairs to start on dinner. I knew I had time to take a shower. I went into my bathroom and locked the door. I had to work tomorrow. It was getting close to the holidays so it was busier than ever. Anyways, I took off my clothes and starred at myself in the mirror. I hated my body. It looks so... not me. I got in the shower and turned on the water. I never bring my phone into the bathroom with me. I like the peace and quite it gives me.

Soon after my shower, dinner was ready. I took it up to my room and sat at my desk. My desk was in the corner of the room so I could easily see who was passing my room. I had nothing to hide from my parents, I just like my space. I put my dishes downstairs and started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and was ready for bed. Now this is the time I play on my phone. I like to listen to people whispering, it helps me sleep. I put my headphones on and got lost in my phone.

* * *

The next day I woke up at around 10am. I worked in the afternoon. I was off at 10pm. I had enough time to exercise. I always liked working the late shift at work cause it gives me time to workout. Plus, my parents leave early in the morning so I have the whole house to myself. It was really nice. I worked out and ate lunch. I got ready for work and before I knew it, I was clocking into my shift.

"Hey Amy." Blaze said.

Blaze is my manager. She looks out for the cashiers and mostly everything that has to do with the front end. We weren't close with each other. I don't like making friends when I'm at work. I'm here to make money, not friends. Blaze looked down for a second. I noticed she was tapping her foot. I knew what she's was doing. She always does that when she has someone new coming.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Silver. He's getting numbers for the registers." Blaze replied.

"I'm here. I'm here." Silver said running up to us. "Hey, Amy! What's up?"

"What's up, Silver?"

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Alright." Blaze said. "Amy will be training you, Silver."

Blaze left to check on the other cashiers. I got on a registers and people starting to come up to the line. I scanned everything while Silver bagged everything. I told him about the registers and the important things he needed to know. After a couple of customers, Silver wanted to try scanning stuff. We switch spots. Silver was doing great already. It's like he already knew what he was doing.

"Good job, Silver." Blaze said coming up towards us.

"Thanks. Amy is really good." Silver replied.

"Yea, she's the best for training. You guys are free to take your break."

Blaze shut off our register light. Silver and I headed towards the back. We went into the break room. There were other people in there already. Silver sat next to me. I pulled out my phone and started to color on it. Silver did the same thing.

"What time you off?" I asked.

"10." Silver said.

"Same."

We had our own retail language here. If we said something like "you off?" or "how late?" everyone knew what we were saying. Silver would have to get used to that. I got used to it pretty fast. Our break was over and we headed back towards the front of the store. Silver had to learn self-checkout now. I was alone, which I didn't care. I was outgoing at work which was nice for the business. I learned the hard way though that this company is full of shit.

My lunch break came even though it was already 6pm. We still call it a lunch break. It's just a retail thing. I noticed Silver wasn't in the breakroom. Maybe he went out to get some lunch. I put my headphones in and started to watch random videos. My lunch break is an hour long, so I'll only have three more hours left of my shift. Most of the cashiers are older so they would be leaving right now. I clocked back in from my lunch break and headed towards the front.

"Amy, I am so tired!" Blaze said.

"Same. Where do you want me?"

"The left self-checkout."

I didn't say a word after that. I just walked towards the self-checkouts. I was just giving this person a break. They left and I starred at the self-checks. There weren't many people now since it was getting late. Most people are in bed by now. Whenever I was at self-check I would always do calf raises. It helps with my legs getting more toned. It was around 9 now. I still haven't had my last break yet.

"I'm here for your break."

"Thanks... Sonic." I said looking at his name tag.

"You're Amy right?" He asked.

"Yea. That's me."

I grabbed my water bottle and left. I've never seen that guy before. I wonder why I didn't train him. Maybe I had the day off or something. Something about him felt... different. A month went by and I never saw that blue hedgehog named Sonic again. Maybe he quit or got fired. I'm not sure, but I knew I could care less about some of my coworkers. The only bad thing was, I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. For some odd reason I wanted to tell him what happened to me, but I knew I couldn't. He was a stranger to me or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Christmas day. My parents and I opened our presents. I didn't get much of what I wanted, but I didn't love Christmas. I was always in a bad mood. No one knew the real reason why. My mom just thought I was on my period, which I wasn't! After we opened presents, my mom loves to take down the Christmas tree. She hates Christmas after Christmas. It's just like any other holiday, stupid. Anyways, I put my presents in my room and I started to sort through them. I had the next three days off from work, which was nice cause it's always the day after Christmas is when everyone is returning presents. I texted some of my friends asking if they had a nice Christmas. Most of them answered right away cause they were doing nothing.

"I'm going over to Cream's house!" I yelled throughout the house.

No one answered me. They knew where I would be. I drove over to Cream's house. I parked in her driveway and she was waiting at the front door for me. We hugged and she let me. I said hi to her parents and we went upstairs into her room. She shut the door and showed me all her presents. To be honest, I wasn't really listening to her. I kept having weird thoughts running through my head. Cream got lots of clothes and gift cards.

"Are any of these from your mom?" I asked.

"No. My dad got most of the stuff."

"What did your mom get you?"

"She just gave me money."

I nodded my head. Cream was a little upset about her mom. At least Cream had her dad. Cream told me some stories about last years Christmas. We laughed at some stories and spent most of the day together.

A month went by. I was guarded. I didn't make any new friends. I didn't want friends. I just wanted to be alone. Work was awful for me. I kept getting pushed on for everything. Everyone knew me as someone who would always help them. That's why a lot of my coworkers looked up to me. I was in the back helping one of the managers. He told me after I was doing throwing away card board boxes I was free to go. My shift ran late, and I didn't want to be here anymore. I hurried with my task and finally clocked out.

"I'll see you soon, Tails." Said a voice.

I walked past Sonic as he was talking on the phone. Did he know Tails? I wonder if Cream knows Sonic. I don't know much about Sonic, so I can't judge him yet. If Cream knew about him, why wouldn't she tell me about him? I clocked out and went over to my locker. I opened my locker and took off my vest. I was tired after today. Standing all day long, having stupid customers ask stupid questions, all the dumb co-workers. Ugh!

"Hey, Amy."

I looked up at saw Sonic standing way too close to me.

"Hey, Sonic. What's up?"

"Not much. You off?" He asked.

"Yea. You off too?"

He nodded and smiled. We both clocked out.

"So um, which side did you park on?" I asked.

"Pharmacy side."

The store we work at is huge. Most retail stores have the same layout. On the right side was all the food and clothes. In the middle was arts and crafts, video section, outdoor stuff and the auto zone. The left side had toys, office supplies, pharmacy stuff, and personal items. There was also a garden section for when summer time hits. Sonic and I parked on the same side. We walked out together. I said goodbye to some coworkers as I left. Sonic didn't know many people yet. He was mostly up front scanning people's items. Cashiers only make friends with other cashiers. Everyone else on the sale floors is free to go into different departments. Sonic and I said goodbyes and I drove home. Once I got home, everything was dark. My parents were both asleep. I walked into my room and shut the door. I took a quick shower and headed to bed.

"So uh, what's your name?" A man asked.

"Amy."

"That's a nice name. What school do you go to?"

"I'm actually not in school."

"Well, how old are you then?"

"18." I lied.

"What color is your car?"

"Blue. I lied again.

"Well, can I get your number."

My number. Should I give my number out to a total stranger. Yes or no!? Think fast I was at work. I was the only register open and sadly he was the only customer around. For once I wished a customer would walk up to the register. I looked down and didn't know what to say at first. I'm at work, I'm not here to give out my number. I work and go home that's it! I started to sweat. I wanted to pass out. No, I really wanted to yell for help. Three years. It's been three years. Have I moved on or not? I think about him everyday, but I never see him anymore. What I am doing though? I hate him so much. He took so much away from me and there's nothing I could do about it.

"I'm not doing this anymore." I said opening my eyes.

It was about three in the morning. I have that dream about twice a week. I can't stop it. I want it to stop, but thinking about it is a curse. I saw up in my bed and looked around the room. The only person I had was Rose. She was sleeping in her cage though. She was always there for me. I don't know what I'm going to do when she's gone. I got Rose three years ago, and her life was coming to an end. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I turned on the lights and locked the door. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. Skin only, there were no clothes on me.

"That guy." I thought.

I went back to bed and didn't sleep that night. Three years ago... I could think about was how was I going to get better? I haven't shared this with anyone for three years. I never told my parents. I never even told Cream. I want to tell her, but I don't want her to worry about me. It wasn't right for me to share that with her. What am I going to do? It happened at work and I go to work four times a week. Work is hell for me.

I got to work the next morning. I thought about when Sonic would be at work. He was a nice guy. I wouldn't hang out with him outside of work though. He seems a little weird, but cool. I walked to the front end and found Blaze. She was telling people where to go. I had to go over to the self-checkouts. Sonic was over there. It seemed like he was enjoying himself. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"I'm here for your break." I said.

"Oh cool! Thanks!"

"Have a good break."

"Oh Amy. I was wondering if I could have your number too."

My number. Yes or no!? I thought about it too fast. What would happened if I say no? What would happen if I said yes? I'm sweating. Something is going to happen to soon!

"Sure!" I said.

Shit. I don't know what I was doing. My hand started to write my number on the palm of Sonic's hand. He thanked me and headed towards the back. My heart was racing. I could feel it ready to pop out of my chest. The hell was I thinking? I don't give out my number to just anyone! I'm going to pay for this. Damn it. I was on the last two hours of my shift. I was on register 5. I was the only register open on the grocery side. Self-checkout and register 12 were on the other side. My register was the only one with a long belt, which means people who had a full cart of food could come to my lane. I had this customer a long time ago. His name was Scourge. He was into some weird shit. I still remember the night we ran into each other...

Scourge was a nice guy at first. The night I met him I was actually on register 5. A customer in front of him couldn't pay because he forgot his wallet. Scourge would be the next customer. I was waiting on Blaze to clear my register so I can move into the next customer because he was taking way to long! Anyways, Scourge was making small talk with him while I was waiting for Blaze. I guess he was just an out going guy. I guess Scourge used to work here, but at night. He knew Blaze, but she seemed disgusted by him.

"So, uh. Can I get to know you more?" Scourge asked.

"I don't know." I said ringing his items up.

"Please. We seemed to hit it off just now."

I knew I shouldn't have done this, but I didn't learn my lesson yet from the last time.

"I guess. I'll be on break soon."

Scourge left and just hung around the front end. I scanned people's items. Too be honest, I can't remember want truly happened after that. I can't remember if he walked me to my car. Maybe I just gave him my number during my break. I cannot remember, but I remember the 8 stupid months I've been dating him. Scourge was a drug user and he loved to play video games. I gave Scourge a chance after two week of knowing him. We started dating.

Scourge felt like the love of my life. He knew what happened to me at work on night. He seemed to care of first. During this time I was still 'talking' the a man from the store. I guess he also wanted to get together again. I wasn't having it. Scourge knew I was texting him because he wanted to tell him off by saying 'oh, you need to learn to love yourself', that kind of stupid stuff. I was really upset because I knew Scourge didn't care.

"I don't know why you always lie, Scourge!" I yelled at him.

Scourge and I were in his basement. He lived in his grandparent's basement. He had a sister and brother who both were a little younger than him. His whole family was messed up. His mom was running from the police and his dad was in and out of the picture. Scourge truly hated his dad, but also wanted to hang out him with. It was weird. Scourge did lie a lot to me. He got myself on drugs as well, but luckily I got away when I could.

"You don't even listen to me!" Scourge yelled back.

"I have always been there for you! You're the one who hasn't even tried to get a job!"

"No one wanted to hire me!"

"Cause you're not fucking trying! You keep spending my money!"

The rest of Scourge and I are history. Scourge never got a job during the time we were dating. No one liked him. He wasn't allowed at my house. He did tons of drugs, and laid around the house. I waisted my time with him. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I just know he was stalking me for the past three years. When Scourge dates someone, he thinks they are the one. He had the call the cops on his two times. Anyways, soon I was in bed at home. I got a text from a random number.

_"You work tomorrow?" _

_"Who's this? You must have the wrong number." _I texted.

_"It's Sonic! From work! Geez, I'm going to delete your number now."_

_"Oh. Sorry, Sonic! I thought you were someone else!"_

I forgot Sonic had my number first and I didn't have his! I got scared for a second. Sonic and I texted about work. Neither of us worked tomorrow. I liked to spend my days off by myself doing nothing. Luckily, Sonic didn't ask to hang out. I don't think I would ever hang out with outside of work. He seemed... weird.

But boy, was I wrong about Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

Cream and I were hanging out today. I had the next two days off. Sonic and I haven't texted much after last night. I told Cream about him. She knew a lot about Sonic. Sonic was best friends with Tails. Cream told me that Tails talks highly about Sonic. I guess Sonic was his only friend during high school cause everyone made fun of him. Cream and I were out getting ice cream.

"I remember Sonic saying the name Tails when he was on the phone." I said.

"Yea, they're best friends. They are always seen together."

"What if they're dating, Cream?" I teased.

"Oh god. I don't know what I would do."

"It's nice that Tails and you are finally dating."

"Yea, I think he wants to try to be more independent without Sonic."

Cream was telling me more about Tails. I guess Tails used to live with Sonic. Tails' parents aren't together anymore, which I felt bad for him. Sonic felt worse since Tails was always crying and upset about everything. Sonic talked to his parents about Tails and they gave him the green light with Tails moving in for a while. Tails lives with his mom since his dad found another woman.

"I wouldn't want to see my dad if he had another woman already." I said.

"Yea. From what Tails told me, his dad was talking to her for months before that."

"Wow. That sucks."

"It's hard though. I have to watch what I say and do with Tails."

It was hard for Cream. She never had a good relationship with her mom, and Tails had a great relationship with his mom. Cream loved her dad while Tails hated his dad. That must be hard. Cream and I finished our ice cream. We went back to my house and played some video games. We both liked to play the 'kids' game. There were some party games we loved to play.

"I win!" I said throwing my remote.

"You always win!" Cream said crossing her arms.

"Want to play another round?"

"Why don't we do a racing game now?"

I changed the games and we raced each other. We were on teams and we were on the same team. My phone was going off. I didn't want to answer it, but it could have been my mom. I had to pause the game. I reached for my phone and answered it. Cream played on her phone while I talked on the phone.

"What happened?" Cream asked as I hung up the phone.

"My grandma just died." I said dropping my phone.

Yea, I'm upset, but I didn't have any tears come to my eyes. My mom was planning everything. Luckily, we didn't have to go to a different state to bury my grandma. My mom was breaking down since that was her mom! My dad doesn't like seeing people in pain so he stayed away from my mom. He helped my mom plan for everything, but that was it. I got the weekend off from work so I can spend with my family. I didn't tell anyone at work though. I can never get a break. Finally the day ended, and I went to sleep. I couldn't handle anything more.

"You have the body of a... Stay still hon... There you go."

My stomach hurt. Twisting and turning in my sleep. It was super hot. I was sweating. I couldn't wake up. I couldn't even scream. My legs were weak and I didn't want to walk anymore. I can't go through this anymore. I want to tell someone, but I know I can't. I for sure know that will make everything worse. Screw it. Cream is there for me. She'll be my support when I need it. Maybe I should wait though. I mean, it is almost her birthday. In a couple of months we still be at the world's happiest place. That's what everyone calls it though.

The weekend was over and I was back at work. I only had a four hour shift. I was off at 8 instead of 10. Sonic was there too. He was outside pushing carts. I felt bad that he had to be outside. It was hot outside. Sonic was off at the same time as I was. The end of my shift came and I went to the back to clock out.

"Hey Amy. I finally get to see you." Sonic said clocking out.

"Yea, I guess. Were you out pushing carts?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Oh yea. I was working up a sweat!"

Sonic and I walked to our cars. I guess he was parking closer to me. I noticed Sonic carrying another shirt with him. Right when he got outside he took his sweaty shirt off. I couldn't help but look at him. The sunset was perfect with this moment. I grinned but looked away. Oh god. My cheeks hurt from trying not to smile. Felt like forever, but Sonic finally put his other shirt on.

"Sorry, I should have said something." Sonic said.

"Oh n-n-no. You're fine."

"We should hang out soon. Cream talks about you a lot.

"Oh does she now?"

"Don't worry. It's all nice things."

"Maybe we all can hang out."

Sonic and I left in our cars. I drove home which wasn't far a drive. The sunset was pretty, yet blinding my eyes. I made it home. Cream and I were texting right when I got home. She wasn't hanging out with Tails tonight. I didn't want to hang out tonight. I never liked hanging out when I had worked all day. My dinner was ready too. My parents and I ate dinner in different rooms. I was in my room playing on my computer. I got a text from Cream, although it wasn't Cream. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his name. I was sweating now and scared out of my mind. I didn't want to tell my parents because...… it's not worth it.

This guy who texted me was Shadow. He was almost like Sonic, but his fur color was black and not blue. Anyways, Shadow and I used to work together. Shadow thought he knew everything and knew what was best for me. Shadow and I broke up a couple months ago. Shadow was just like Scourge. The only difference was Scourge did drugs and Shadow didn't. Shadow would always force me to have sex with him, even when I was on my period! He wouldn't take no for answer. I had do call him sir, have sex with him, not eat and behave. I hated Shadow right from the start. The only reason I didn't leave sooner was because he would always beat me if I tried too.

"Shadow is stupid." I told Rose. "Remember he bought a guinea pig and killed in within an hour."

That was the worst thing ever. I had a guinea pig before Rose. Shadow knew how much I loved guinea pigs. Anyways, Shadow and I got into a big fight. He told me a week later that he bought a guinea pig and killed it within an hour after having it. I remember trying to break up with him, but Shadow said he would do the same thing to me that he did to the guinea pig. I just hope Shadow dies one day and I can forget about. He would always drive by my house late at night. One time I called the cops on while we were dating because he was outside my house. The cops never found his car.

"Why do I get the crazy people?"

I blocked Shadow's number right away. Just thinking of all the times with them is the worst. Scourge should be in jail for sure. Shadow needs to move on. Luckily, they both got fired from their jobs. I'm still scared of that one certain customer coming back in. I haven't seen him in forever.

* * *

Sonic and I finally got together on our days off. Since the weather was getting warmer Sonic wanted to do something outside. I have no idea why Sonic liked the outdoors so much. There were too many bugs outside. Sonic and I went out to lunch and played at a park afterwards. I didn't know how far Sonic lived from the park, but he said it would be a halfway mark for us. We talked about work and customers that annoyed us.

"I remember this customer asked me come home with her." Sonic said.

"What? That's so stupid! And weird!"

"At least she didn't try anything. " Sonic laughed.

I thought about my customer. I faked a laugh and Sonic kept talking. Sonic talks a lot from what I noticed. He wasn't being rude or anything he just kept talking. He held up a conversation. It was nice because I always tried that. The sunset started to set. Sonic and I walked up a hill and watched the sunset. It felt like something a couple would do. I took off my jacket. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt, just a plain green shirt. Sonic noticed something on my arm.

"What's that? Is that a tattoo?" Sonic asked touching my arm.

"Yes. Why? Do you have any?"

"Nah. I don't think I would look good with tattoos."

"That's fair. I planned this for a long time."

"What does it mean?"

"I had a family member die." I lied.

I had a certain date written on my arm. I don't want Sonic to know the truth about my tattoo. Sonic and I watched the sunset. Sonic was a nice guy. He was different outside of work. We couldn't be ourselves at work cause of stupid customers. My life has always been a mess, but with Sonic here... He makes it better. My cheeks started to become red. Hopefully Sonic didn't noticed. I glanced over at Sonic, his cheeks were red too.

"I think you're getting sunburnt." I told him.

"Well shit, so are you." He said looking at me.

"You know Amy. You're fun outside of work!"

"Oh that's nice. You're saying I'm boring at work?"

"Yea."

"What?"

"I'm kidding! Don't fire me."

"I'd better get home now."

"I'll walk you to your car."

That was nice of Sonic. Most guys wouldn't do that. Sonic walked me all the way over to my car. We hugged goodbye and I drove home. I checked my rearview mirror to see if Sonic was walking back to the park, but he was already gone. He moves fast. I finally got home. I took a shower since I was laying in grass. Nightfall came. It was around one in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I went into my bathroom and turned on the lights. I didn't know what exactly I was doing, but at the same time I knew what was going to happen. I found a orange bottle under the sink. I looked over at Rose from my bathroom. I can't leave her alone with my parents.

"Whatever."

I popped pills into my mouth and went back to bed. I fell asleep fast. My body rested on my bed without a pain. I stopped thinking about everything. My heart rate slowed down. I remembered I forgot to turn off my bathroom light. Hopefully my parents don't get upset at me. I stopped thinking and for a second... stopped breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't even truly remembered how it first began. I was so innocent and 'clean'. I made a wrong move and it turned for the worst. I never thought it would happened until it actually happens to you. Death is what it feels like. It felt like I died in that moment and the woke up somewhere else. It dark then it was light. I have always been nice to people. I always thought 'Good things happen to good people', I guess that wasn't the case for me. It felt like everything was bleeding out of me. I was alone with one person and a camera. I showed off my skin, but couldn't stop. I screamed, but couldn't stop. I couldn't fight for myself. I was weak in that moment. I thought it was the end. That's not how I'm ending it though.

I worked a short shift. Only four hours long. It was 6-10pm. I got on my register and waited for people. Most people were at home cooking meals. I always had the night shift when I had different hours. I liked sleeping in so I worked the later shifts, but I just call them night shifts. The store closed at 1am. It was hard at night to stock because there would still be people here! Anyways, I checked out some customers with their items. I had a lady come in my line with a bath towel and a box of condoms. I could care less what people buy.

"What time is it?" I asked myself.

I checked my phone. I was only an hour in an half into my shift. I should be getting a break soon then. Cashier always got a break every two hours. It wasn't as bad at all. When I first started to work there I thought I wouldn't make it. Time goes by faster when it's busy. My night shifts are better cause I get paid just to stand there. With all the moving around I even lost some weight. It was an added bonus in the job.

"Are you open?" Asked a man.

I nodded my head and he walked over. He only had one item. Why can't people just go to the self-checkout when they have one freaking item!? That bugs me a lot. I don't understand why people don't go to self-checkout when they have less than five items. There are stupid people that go to self-checkout with a full cart. If you ever worked in retail, you understand what I'm saying. Anyways, this guy only had one item and it was bacon. I used to eat bacon all the time. Now I don't. I can never eat it again. I always feel like I'm going to throw up if I think about it.

"So uh, what's your name?" The man asked. "My name is Jason."

Jason looked older than myself. He said his age. He was twice my age. I did not care about this person at all. I wish he would just stop talking to me. He could see my name tag so I cannot lie about that. He was tall, black hair, and tan. He wore a green shirt with jeans. He looked like a creep.

"Amy." I replied.

"That's a nice name." What school do you go to?"

"I'm actually not in school."

"Well, how old are you then?"

"18." I lied.

"What color is your car?"

"Blue." I lied again.

"Well, can I get your number?"

This man just asked for my number with little facts about myself. I thought about it for a second. I didn't know this person and he didn't know me. I wasn't going to give him my number. I looked around hoping for another customer to come into my lane.

"No, I don't know you. Are you paying with card or cash?"

He didn't like the answer I gave him. He was starting to get mad, I could tell by the way he stood up straight and cracked his hands. Finally, a woman showed up in my lane. He paid and grabbed his bag. My heart was racing at this point. I knew he was bad news with all those questions he was asking. Finally, Blaze came over as I finished with the lady and she told me to go on break. My heart was still racing and I stepped into the break room. I listened to music and couldn't stop thinking about that customer. He was so weird. Hopefully he wasn't in the building.

"Alright, I'm clocking out. Bye Blaze!" I called out.

Blaze waved goodbye. Blaze was about to leave too but she had some more work to be done. I went to the back and clocked out. I grabbed my keys and hung them around my neck. I shut my locker and headed towards the front of the store. I had my phone in my pocket. I was always scared that I would get ran over because I was too busying looking at my phone. Anyways, I could see my car. I parked farther away because it was busy when I first started my shift. Not many close up parking spots. I was paying attention that much because I just wanted to get home.

"Hi, Amy." Someone said grabbing my whole body.

A hand covered my mouth. My eyes were looking around for someone else in the parking lot. I felt myself slipping away. This was Jason, that customer who wanted my number. He dragged me into his own car and locked the door. The rest of the story is history. Everyone knowns what happens next. I came home late and went to be as if nothing happened. That's my life. I was used, abused by the boys I dated.

* * *

"Hey, Amy since we're off early today do you want to get ice cream?" Sonic asked closing his locker.

"Sure. We only have two hours left of work."

Sonic and I went back to the front. The last two hours of our shift were so slow. Time needed to go by faster. Anyways, I texted my mom saying I was hanging out with Sonic. My parents haven't seen Sonic yet. They just heard about him. Sonic and I clocked out. Neither of us wanted to leave our cars in the parking lot. We drove home and I texted Sonic my address. He said he was only five minutes away. Sonic texted me saying he was at my house. I checked the time. My mom should be home any second from her workout class. I hurried out the door.

"Damn it." I whispered.

I saw Sonic and my mom shaking hands. I jiggled my keys and they looked my way. I waved at Sonic and my mom smiled at me.

"Well, I hope you two have fun." My mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Rose." Sonic said.

My mom went inside. Sonic and I got in his car. He drove a light blue sports car. I barely had to take a step inside the car. His car was so close to the ground.

"Wow. Nice car." I said.

"Thanks. My parents gave it to me."

"That's nice of them."

"It's a divorce present."

"Oh..."

Wait a second. Divorce. Sonic's parents must be divorced. That only means one thing. He's just like the rest of the boys I dated before. I wasn't even dating Sonic though. Scourge and Shadow didn't have both their parents in their lives. They only had one or the other. They all seemed nice, but that's not the case. I laid back in the seat and looked out the window. I heard music playing. But it wasn't the type of music Sonic would listen to. I turned my head and looked at Sonic.

"This a boy band, Sonic." I said.

"So? I'm a boy. It's a good song."

Sonic turned up the music and we listened to the music. We made it to main street. There was a park near by too. People can get food or drinks and bring it to the park. Sonic parked far away from the other cars. I knew he didn't want anyone near his car. We got ice cream and headed back towards his car. It was a nice afternoon. Sonic sat on the hood of his car. I just stood a foot away from his car.

"Come on, Ames. Sit down." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?"

"I got two people who are allowed to do this. Me and you."

"Well, what about Tails?" I asked sitting.

"Tails says I drive to fast."

"He's got a point."

Sonic laughed. He did drive fast. Sonic looked over at the park. Lots of the kids were going home. It was around dinner time. I should go home soon. We finished our ice cream. Sonic looked at me. We both starred at each other.

"What else do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, I have to go home and eat dinner."

"That's fine. I'll take you home."

Sonic drove me home. I opened the door and got out of his car. Sonic got out as well. Oh no, I didn't mean he would come inside and eat with me. Sonic followed me to the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Sonic said.

"You don't want to come in?" I asked.

Why did I say that!? What is wrong with me.

"Umm. sure?"

I opened the front door and we walked in. I told Sonic to take off his shoes. My mom loved her clean floors. My mom was cooking dinner. Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw my mom. I was behind Sonic.

"Something smells great!" Sonic said.

"I'm just making chili dogs. Your father won't be home tonight, Amy." My mom said. "Sonic, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"If it's OK if Amy, sure."

"That's fine." I said. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No. My mom said. "Go show your friend around the house."

I gave Sonic a house tour. My room was last. Sonic walked into my room and looked around. The first thing he saw was my computer. Then my guinea pig started to scream at him.

"What the hell is that noise?" Sonic said standing up.

"It's just her." I said pointing. "She hates new people."

"I'm gonna make her like me then."

Sonic and I ate dinner. We ate in the kitchen. Sonic loved this meal. This was my dad's favorite meal too. My mom was already upstairs getting ready for bed. Sonic and I went upstairs into my room. He didn't like the idea at first, but I told him my mom didn't care. My dad would be home late anyways. We laid on my bed and watched scary stories. Sonic loved the feeling of being scared. Being scared was fun. I like the feeling as well. We had all the lights turned off as well. It was dark outside too which made everything better.

"What else do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Are there any scary stories about the beach?"

"Let's check."

I started typing on my laptop. I clicked on the first link. My computer froze though. I clicked out of the internet. Something was wrong. I turned off my computer and closed it. Suddenly, Sonic's phone rang. He quickly sat up and reached into his pocket. He answered his phone.

"Yea, yea whatever." Sonic said. "Well, I'll just listen to dad then."

After that Sonic hung up. He looked pretty pissed off.

"Do you need to go?" I asked.

"Nah, it was my dumb mom."

"Oh, I'm sure your mom isn't dumb."

"It's complicated with her. She gets abused by this guy and has me. She called me a rape baby."

Rape baby? Sonic a product of that? That can't be right. Sonic was so nice and sweet.

"I don't truly know you, Sonic, but your mom shouldn't say stuff like that about you."

"My dad was there for her throughout everything and then she went back to man who raped her. There's a name for that..."

"Stockholm syndrome." I replied. "I had that."

Sonic looked at me. I don't think he understood what I just said. He put two and two together. He didn't say anything. He just got closer to me. His arms reached out towards me, and hugged me. My body tensed up. I don't like being touched. Should I hug him back? I was frozen for a moment. What should I do? Sonic told about his life and I just told him mine. I don't think I can be friends with Sonic anymore. It was nice to have someone know some information about this topic. I wasn't in so much pain anymore. Having Sonic with me made me feel better. My arms reached around Sonic's body and I hugged him.

"At we have each other." Sonic said.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not even dating this dude and he already knows what happened to me! However, he did tell me about his parents. Sonic was a nice guy. Well behaved. We didn't kiss after that night. I couldn't do it. I haven't dated a nice guy since... well I've never dated a nice guy before. I always have known bad boys. I don't really know what to do. I didn't want to go to work because Sonic was there. What if he tells everyone at work!? I bet he knew I was hiding something and wanted to figured it out so he could tell everyone! No, I know Sonic wouldn't do that. Luckily, I had today off. Cream was busy with Tails today so I couldn't hang out with her. I had an old friend named, Cosmo but she's weird now. I went to Blaze and told her about how some family things came up. She offered me a week in half off with pay. The higher managers understood too. They knew as long as you missed work for a real reason it was fine. The only real reason was death. Stupid management.

"Hey, Amy. I heard you're taking a few days off." Sonic said.

Sonic and I were both off now. I didn't want to tell him the truth. I just I had a death in the family. He thought that was the truth. He walked me to my car. He didn't let me get inside my car though.

"Ames, I know what you're feeling." Sonic said. "I just want to help you."

"I really don't need your help."

"Holding it in longer isn't going benefit you."

"You won't have to worry about it."

"Can we at least still hang out while you're off?"

"I don't know, Sonic. You're a nice guy but..."

I shook my head and unlocked my car. Sonic waved goodbye and I drove home. I had to be in a good mood for my parents. My mom said hi once I got home. I said hi back and went to go take a shower. It's a weird time. Luckily, time won't be an issue for me. But, maybe Sonic was right about holding everything in. I should just embrace the fact that someone took away so much of my life. Sonic is only trying to make it better, but that's not his job!

A couple of days went by. I was laying in bed playing on my phone. It was early morning. I could not sleep the last couple of nights. I heard a knock at the front door. I don't answer the front door anymore. I heard my mom laughing though. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I slowly poked my head around the corner. I couldn't see who was on the other side!

"That would be wonderful! She's been sleeping all day long." My mom said. "Come in!"

My mom moved away from the door. My eyes widen as I saw Sonic come inside the house. I ran up the stairs and shut my door. I look like a mess! I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I didn't even brush my teeth yet! I changed into nicer clothes. I used mouthwash as my excuse to not brush my teeth. I grabbed my door handle and opened the door.

"Hi, Amy!" Sonic said with a wave.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I am here so you can have some fun."

"What fun is that?"

"Well, if you want to see you'll have to get in my car."

"Bye Amy! Have fun with Sonic! I'm going to work!" My mom called out.

I heard my mom leave in her car. I shrugged my shoulders. Sonic grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs. I locked the front door before leaving. Sonic jumped in his car and started it. He waited for me to get in. We both looked at each other.

"Guess what's in town this week!?" Sonic asked.

"Uh. I don't know."

"The amusement park! They were building in last week and it's finally open."

"Whoa whoa. Don't you work today? Did you call in?"

"Yea. I said I was sick. But, they don't need to know that!"

Sonic started driving. He told me that Tails and Cream would be joining us in a couple of hours. Tails had class or something. I guess Tails wanted to take Cream to his school and show her around. Sonic told me he wanted to take some online classes soon. His parents won't pay for his education. I felt bad for Sonic though. Although, while driving to the amusement park Sonic and I were singing along with the radio.

"I can pay for parking." I said as I could see the park coming up.

"Nah. I got it Amy. The guy is supposed to pay."

"Oh so is this like a first date then?" I teased.

"You said it first not me, but sure. We can make it a date since you're begging!"

I hit Sonic on his arm playfully. I was having a good time and we were just sitting in a car. Sonic paid for parking and we got a parking spot in the shade. It was a hot day, but windy too. The wind wasn't cold though that was the best part. Sonic and I walked around first looking at all the ride. This wasn't just some old beat down place.

"This looks like Disney World but without the Disney part." I said walking closer to Sonic.

"I never liked those parks that are built in three days. My dad would never let me go."

"Same. My mom makes the rules."

I don't know if I should mention my mom when Sonic is around. I don't truly know his relationship with his mom. She seems like a toxic person though. Sonic and I got our hand stamped and got tickets. Anyways, we walked around and heard lots of screaming. I saw lots of couples sharing food and drinks. Everyone was laughing and was having a great time. I wonder what it would feel like if I did those things with Sonic. I looked up at Sonic and he was enjoying looking at all the rides. He felt like a little kid. Sonic looked down at me and grinned. He grabbed my hand and ran towards a ride.

"We have to do this." Sonic said. "It's my favorite ride."

"What is it?" I asked as we stood in line.

"It's call the Star Spinning. It just spins around."

"Doesn't that make you sick?"

"Ah! I never get sick."

Luckily, the lines were never too long for these 'state parks'. Plus, all the rides would be gone in a week or so. Sonic and I got on the ride. There were no seat belts. I was getting all nervous now. We picked a purple cart. I kept looking around. I don't know why but I felt like something bad was going to happen. Sonic wrapped his arm around me and leaned closer to me

"I got you, Ames." Sonic whispered.

I giggled a little and the ride started. The Star Spinning was spinning faster and faster. Sonic and I both raised our hands in the air. We were screaming our heads off. It felt like I was flying. It was as if nothing had ever happened to me. These rides don't last long though. It was only a 2 minute ride. Sonic and I got off laughing. We ran off and looked for other rides. I told him I would not go on any rides that looked rusty. Most of them did. We went on a couple of more rides and the took a break. Sonic and I walked up and found some game booths.

"Want to try one?" I asked Sonic.

"Well, I can win you something."

"Mmmm go head then."

This game was throwing a small ring onto a bottle. There were a couple of other kids trying this game too. Sonic wouldn't stop playing until he won me something. I waited and waited. It seemed like forever until Sonic won. I cheered and clapped. Sonic grinned and pointed a toy. The worker grabbed the toy and handed it to Sonic. He waved the toy in front of me. I grabbed it and hugged it.

"Thanks Sonic." I said.

"Anything for you."

Sonic grabbed my hand and we went to find something to eat. I blushed when we began to hold hands. My heart was racing. Sonic and I got some cotton candy. We got half blue and half pink. We sat down at the bench. We got a bottle of water to share as well. I ate the pink cotton candy and Sonic ate the blue. Sonic and I started to head back to the car. We took our time walking throughout the park. I didn't want to leave, but it was nice just walking around before leaving.

"I need to find the bathroom real quick." Sonic said. "Then we can leave."

"Alright, I'll just wait right here."

Sonic went to the bathroom. I waited outside for him. I was looking around the parking just looking at people. My smile went away though. I saw Jason walking past with a couple of friends. My legs started to shake. My heart rate went up. I could hear myself screaming in my head. My neck was stiff and it felt like I couldn't move. My eyes shut and I was done.

"I got her! Move! She's with me!"

"Is she alright?"

"Should I call 911."

I felt myself being carried. I couldn't open my eyes though. I felt so weak. I pieced everything together though. I knew Sonic was carrying me and we were headed back to the car. I started to wake up and open my eyes.

"Hey, there she is." Sonic said.

I grinned a little. Sonic opened the car door and put me in the seat. I felt better sitting up. I managed to move myself up and put my own seat belt on. Sonic got in the drivers seat and started the car. He put the AC on. That cool air felt really nice on my skin. Sonic didn't start driving yet.

"You feeling ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I'm not going to throw up."

"What happened? Not enough water?"

"Just overheated I guess." I lied.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Sonic said starring at me.

I shrugged and changed the topic.

"Thanks for today though Sonic. It was really nice."

"Mmmm, it was. I'm glad we spent the day together."

Sonic started to drive. We talked the whole drive. We laughed and talked. Toda was such a great day. I couldn't wait to tell my mom abut today. She should be home anyways. Luckily Sonic and I missed the hourly rush. Sonic parked in my driveway. Man, I wish that drive home was longer. Sonic turned off his car. His phone started to ring. I looked down and saw that it was his mom calling. He didn't answer his phone though.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Just go to my dads. He's at work so I'll be home alone."

"Thanks again for today."

"Let me at least walk you to the door."

We got out of the car. I said thank you to Sonic. We hugged goodbye and looked at each other for a second. I kissed Sonic's cheek. He put his hand on his cheek and grinned. He rushed back to his car. I laughed as he backed his car out of the driveway. Sonic was such a sweet guy. Too bad things can't be this way though. I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom!" I yelled running upstairs.

I told my mom everything that happened today. She was happy for me. I had dinner and played on my computer. Sonic had texted me a couple of times once he got home. I didn't answer him though. I wish I could like him, but I just can't. Things wouldn't be right and I knew they could never last. It started to get late. I turned off my phone and waited till 3am.

"That's the devil's hour." I said.

I took a shower around midnight. Luckily my parents didn't say anything or wake up. I put my hair in a bun. I had on a plain white shirt and jean shorts. I waited three more hours. I was biting my finger nails wondering what Sonic was doing. I bet he gave up and went to sleep. I knew he wouldn't be there for me. No one ever was. I got back onto my computer. I started writing a letter for my parents. I even wrote a separate one for Cream. She was my best friend. I bet she was sleeping without a worry too. She had Tails, she didn't me.

It was now 2am. I kept looking at my phone. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. Just darkness in there. I signed and sat on my bed. I turned my phone back on. I couldn't help myself. My phone screen was the only thing lighting up my room. My phone started going off. I glazed at my phone. I had a lot of texts and calls from Sonic. Even Cream had called me a couple of times. My eyes started to water. I didn't want to leave my friends behind. I had to choice. Soon enough it was the devil's hour.

"Alright, let's do this."

I left my phone on my bed. I went to the attic and opened the ceiling door which lead to the roof. I opened it as dust went everything. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face.

"I hope there weren't any spiders." I said closing the door.

I dust my hands off. I looked down at the driveway. It was far jump down. This is it. My jump to a different life. I just couldn't live with myself. I was not a rape survivor. I couldn't live with that anymore. I didn't want anyone else to know. Sonic knew and he was going to tell everyone. I know that will happen. I took a deep breath and took a step forever. I looked up at the moon one last night.

"Ames!"

I turned around quickly and saw Sonic. I was breathing hard and so was Sonic.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You never answered my calls. I knew what you were doing."

"You're going to tell everyone, aren't you?"

"That you got raped? No."

Sonic took a step forward making me take a step backwards. I put my hands out. Sonic put his hands up and stood up straight.

"If you move, I move, Sonic." I said.

"OK. That's fair. But Amy, think about what you're doing."

"I don't have any friends. No one likes me. My parents are going to forget about me."

"No, they won't. Look down at your driveway if you feel like that." Sonic said.

I looked down. I saw my parents, cops, Cream and Tails. Cream waved at me. I could tell she has been crying. My dad was holding my mom. There was a huge trampoline in the driveway. I looked back at Sonic. I knew he got closer once I was looking away. I didn't move backwards though.

"Amy! Please don't do this!" Cream yelled. "I love you! You're my best friend!"

"We never went on the double date!" Tails teased. "I want to get to know you better!"

I looked back down again. However, it started to rain. I looked up and the sky. There were no clouds though. My clothes started to get wet. Sonic got on all fours. He arched his back. He was shaking too. I guess he never liked getting wet.

"Sonic." I said.

"Come on Ames. Come towards me, you're going to slip." Sonic said reaching a hand out.

I held my hands to my chest. I looked back down a thought about it. I signed and put my hands down. My shoulders relaxed and I looked back at Sonic. I grinned at him and he let out a sign. I took a step towards Sonic as he slowly stood up. He put his hands out in front of him. I missed a step and slipped though. My body flew backwards. I screamed and couldn't grab anything to stop myself. My feet kept pushing myself backwards.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic jumped towards me. He grabbed my wrist as I was hanging from the roof. My mom was screaming her head off. Sonic was laying on his stomach. One hand was holding onto me and one was grabbing gutter. We both were hanging off the roof.

"I'm slipping!" Sonic yelled.

I looked up at Sonic. I was panicking. I didn't know what we should do. Tails was holding Cream as she was crying.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

Sonic looked over at Tails. He pointed to the trampoline. Sonic nodded his head. He looked down at me.

"I'm going to let go!" Sonic yelled.

"What! No!" I yelled.

"Trust me!"

Sonic let go of the gutter. I screamed as we fell off the rood. Sonic held me close.

"Bend your knees." Sonic whispered as we fell down.

We started bouncing on the trampoline. I was still holding tight onto Sonic. He was breathing hard too. We slowly let go of each other. We put our foreheads together.

"Oh my baby!"

My mom rushed over and jumped on us. She hugged both of. My dad, Cream and Tails came onto the group hug too. The cops help us down from the trampoline. Sonic and I were still holding onto each other. I let go of him and ran to Cream. We held onto each other tight. Sonic look at Tails. They gave each other a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Sonic." Amy's mother said.

"I know she would have done the same for me." Sonic said with a grin.

* * *

Now everyone knows. I am a rape survivor and I know I can live through it. My parents and I grew closer than ever. Sonic and I still had to go to the hospital that night to make sure nothing was broken. I was fine, but Sonic had a couple of bruises. His wrist had to be put in a cast. He was holding me up the whole time, I guess that was a lot of weight to hold with one arm. Anyways, Sonic and I both quit our retail jobs and found different places to work. I went back to college and Sonic cut ties with his mother. Cream and I went to support. Even Sonic and Tails went to a different group. Sonic told his secret to Tails and our friends were very understanding.

"Thanks for always being there." I said to Sonic.

"I'm always here."

I learned that it is alright to become close with people again. I never thought I would. I thought my life was over for good. Now, everyday I grew stronger and better. I learned how to fight for myself and become aware of other people and what they have are going through. My story is true. Don't let anyone tell you different. My name is Amy Rose and I am proud of that.


End file.
